


Shaun's Letter

by TheSkyrimLife



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shaun is my Child, cuteness, don't hurt him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyrimLife/pseuds/TheSkyrimLife
Summary: Shaun decides to write a letter to his mom on her birthday.





	Shaun's Letter

_Mom,_

_Hey! How’s it going? Today was your birthday. December 6 th. Dad said you loved the snow. I think that I would love the snow too._

_The stuff that we have now is...satisfactory. It comes down in these little lights that look like thousands of fireflies. We can’t touch them without gloves, though. They’re full of rads._

_I don’t really get to go down to see you a lot, since we have to take a brahmin carriage, which costs a lot of money. It’s kinda weird visiting you. It’s like, you’re in this glass display case, but whatever kind of museum you’re in is really quiet and sad and if you talk more than twice then you might get kicked out. Piper sometimes goes down there and writes you letters too. She says that she feels she’s gotta pay her respects. She kinda looks like you. I’ve seen pictures._

_Piper is Dad’s girlfriend, by the way. She’s really nice, and she has a little sister, Nat. We hang out a lot. I also play with Bruno. He’s this kid who nobody talks to because he’s missing an arm. I like talking to him. He’s a really good artist. He draws these really pretty pictures of trees. He actually drew you a chrysanthemum, which is attached to this letter. I had to look that word up in a dictionary. It’s hard to spell._

_Dad’s alright, in case you were wondering. He’s always in his office, working on documents with Preston. He doesn’t come to Diamond City a lot, since it takes about half a day’s walk to get there from The Castle. Preston, I mean. Dad’s here most of the time. We live in this awesome little house with running water! Can you believe that? We just turn a faucet and boom! Aqua pura, as MacCready calls it._

_It took Sturges about a month to get it set up. A few other people have it too, but not a lot. We have community water pumps by the playground, so people are always coming out and filling up buckets. I help the old people carry theirs back. I especially like helping Miss Billworth. She gives me a mutfruit muffin every time._

_Curie’s the mayor around here. She’s really good at it too! Almost everybody voted for her against Myrna, except Myrna. She moved out, saying that if a synth was running a city, she couldn’t live in it. That’s mean, if you ask me._

_Dad’s been making less of his mad face lately. It’s where he presses his eyebrows together and stares at you intently. I’ve only gotten it once or twice, but there used to be a time where I would hear people whispering about me and he would make it._

_He’s got a lot of faces, Dad does. The mad face, as I just said, but also his concerned one. It’s where his eyes seem to become a darker, deeper shade of blue and his brows kind of go up all worried. I remembered when he gave it to me last, which was a few weeks ago. I came home from school feeling really sick and it turns out that I had eaten some hamburger that wasn’t all the way cooked and was chock-full of radiation. Dr. Sun had to put a big needle in my arm and give me a whole RadAway through it. Dad got really scared, that’s what Nat told me. When I went back home, he let me fall asleep watching holodiscs. It was great._

_The face we see the most of, though, is his tired but happy one. It’s where you can see that he’s exhausted but he still has that bright twinkle in his eye._

_Once, I asked him about what you liked to eat. He said you loved Dominican Cake, pineapple flavored. Graham, our baker, made one today. When I brought two slices home, one for me, one for Dad, he started crying. He told me that it was your birthday, and that you loved Dominican Cake so much that you had to have it at your wedding. Nothing but Dominican Cake was allowed._

_We ate it together and watched your favorite movie, an old one about this guy who seems to always be in the right place at the right time. The reason you liked it so much is because you remember when you were little how Dad had to wear braces on his legs too._

_I love you, Mom, and I’ll never stop doing so, no matter what happens._

_Sincerely, Shaun_

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a fluffy mood okay?


End file.
